


It's alright for now

by SpoonDance



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is causing trouble, ripping Sophie's life apart and she can't stand it. And she can't understand how Maddie and her seem to be shaken by it all. (Follows the 27.04.15 episodes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's alright for now

**Author's Note:**

> An awesome thank you to thenorthernfury for beta reading this for me!

It was a struggle not to break down crying as she stormed out of her Dad’s, leaving that vile woman, her ignorant father, and Maddie behind. She knew how she felt about Jenny in all this. She knew how she felt about her dad. But she didn’t know how to feel about Maddie. And right now, she just wanted to be away from it all. So she retreated.

She walked into her Mum’s and vented and ranted a bit, anger and frustration and fear spilling out. And while her mum didn’t seem too happy about the crack in her relationship with her Dad, she didn’t push her to go back. So she eventually went up to her old room.

Why couldn’t anyone see she was just trying to help her dad? Trying to protect him? Perhaps her misgivings in the beginning were unfounded, only sprouting from the words of others on the street, but things had shifted. She wasn’t grasping at straws. There were real reasons to distrust her now. Her behaviour was beyond bizarre and she seemed to be lying left and right. And because no one would acknowledge it, she had to try and find a way to confirm her fears. Or disprove them. Because that was all driving her insane.

And perhaps she overstepped. But she was protecting her family. She figured that was forgivable.

Her Dad was too close to Jenny, too caught up in her, and it had obscured his sight on things. But what about Maddie? Why didn’t she believe her. She was supposed to be on her side. She was supposed to stand with her and at least listen.

She scrubbed at her eyes, their burning and welling aggravating her further.

But Maddie just shut her down whenever she tried to get her to see what she did. She hushed her around Jenny and around her dad and tried to make her forget it all. Forget what it could do to her family. How was she supposed to do that? Maddie would say it wasn’t her business, that her Dad could take care of himself, but could he? What would happen if this all did go horribly wrong?

So much had already happened to her family.

Why didn’t Maddie understand that?

There was a soft knock on her door. She really didn’t want to talk to her mom anymore. She was just tired. So she ignored it.

“Soph?” It was Maddie. Her eyes shot to the door as if she could see through it to her girlfriend. “Please, Soph, can I come in?”

She sighed. She didn’t want this weight between them. Normally, she’d be able to go to Maddie and have her simply hold her for a while to calm her, take away some of the strain. She hated that she couldn’t do that right now. Maybe she could still get her to understand.

“Yeah.” Her tone was quiet, nearly defeated, but she didn’t hide it.

The door creaked open and Maddie slowly stepped through. She looked small and Sophie swore she could see some of the ragged nerves she hadn’t seen in the other girl for a long while. She didn’t like it, she didn’t think this ordeal should have evoked that sort of response from her girlfriend, but she didn’t mention it. Too annoyed to verbally show concern, because at least she was here and at least they were going to talk. She’d find out what was going on in that head of hers. She’d ease the nerves as she could.

She closed the door and turned to stand before the bed where Sophie sat. She shifted nervously and Sophie rose a brow at her. Maddie looked away briefly. “I’m sorry. Soph. I didn’t want any of this to happen.”

That confused her. Her head tilted and brows furrowed. “What d’ya mean? ‘Course you didn’t want this to happen… But it did, Maddie.”

Maddie nodded her head in that self-conscious and resigned sort of way. “Yeah. But…”

Her eyes were… scared? Tired and trembling.

“Maddie?” She was growing more concerned, it trumping her irritation. Because she didn’t expect this sort of response.

“I just, I didn’t want all the drama to cause this,” her arms gestured about, encompassing the entire situation. “I hoped if it was just ignored, it’d all just work itself out and everything would be fine.” Her arms came up to wrap around her middle. And that wasn’t a good sign. “I didn’t want you to lose your dad ‘cause I know how close you two are. I- and I guess it was selfish, but I didn’t want to lose what we’d sorta had there. How easy and happy and everything it all was. I actually felt accepted here and like I had a real family and a home and I didn’t want anything to ruin that.”

So maybe that all made sense for Maddie. She sighed. “Mads-”

“And I’m sorry if I was being awful and not listening, but I didn’t know anything and I didn’t want it stressing you and your dad and everything. I didn’t know how to talk to you about it and I didn’t want to judge Jenny ‘cause who am I to judge for sketchy behaviour and I mean, at least she seems to genuinely care about Jack.”

She was rambling and Sophie needed her to slow down and to actually talk with her.

“Maddie, come here,” she said, patting the bed before her. Maddie hesitated, looking to the bed and back to her before stepping forward and sitting. The girl hadn’t been this tense around her in ages and Sophie bit her lip at it. “Hey,” she grabbed her hand, because they may need to talk but they were in it together. “Next time, tell me all that, yeah? ‘Cause I just thought you wasn’t on my side at all.” Maddie’s shoulders hunched a bit further and Sophie tugged at her hand gently. “You just got ta talk to me, Mads.”

She nodded as she stared at the their hands. “I’m sorry. I shoulda. I just- what was I supposed to do? I didn’t see what you did and I didn’t want to tell you to your face that I didn’t agree.”

“I was trying to get you to see what I did though. I’m trying to protect not just my Dad, but Jack too. And you. And everyone. Who knows what she could do? I’m tired of horrible things happening to the people I love.” She needed Maddie to understand that at least.

“Alright, yeah. I-I guess I just didn’t get how Jenny could do anything that horrid? And I did try to see what you do, I’m still trying to. But it’s been getting harder ‘cause I’m just getting afraid. But I do see how weird things are getting now with her…”

“Afraid?” She knew why, mostly, but she wanted Maddie to continue because she felt she was missing something else.

“Everything was just escalating. And that’s never good. Not just here but everywhere, all through my life it only meant one thing: something bad. And the more I tried to distance myself and try to have you do too, the more I felt like things were getting out of control. I just wanted it to stop,” She was biting her lip and Sophie could imagine all the horrible things that’s happened in the girl’s life well before they even met, ”And when I couldn’t see what you were saying about her, I just didn’t want to talk about it. I didn’t want to make you mad at me.”

“You don’t have to agree with me on everything, Maddie. And okay, maybe it’s a bit annoying, but I can’t expect you to see everything my way. That’d be mad. But, you just shutting me down was what bothered me most. Just tell me why and that’ll be good enough. I can’t promise I’ll be happy about it, we both know I’m stubborn, but at least I’ll know.”

Maddie gulped and nodded again. “I’m really sorry ‘bout what happened.”

“Wasn’t in your control.” Sophie shrugged. “And you can always tell me if things are too much, ya know? I get it.”

“Yeah.” There was a silence as Maddie looked back down to their hands, toying with their joined fingers. “You rooted through her stuff, Soph?” And it was disappointment and disbelief and it felt sickening.

It made her really feel how un-Christian that was of her. How dishonest. She swallowed thickly. “Not my proudest moment,” she mumbled and felt a responding squeeze to her hand

“I’ve had lots of those.” There was a familiar lift to her voice and it eased the tightness in her chest.

They were silent a while longer as they simply thought over this new trial they’d been submitted to. Some tensions still needed to be eased but they would be quickly, they always were.

“Ehm…” Maddie was quiet again, voice unsure. “Should I… head back to your Dad’s then?”

Sophie wanted to laugh at that but simply shook her head with a soft, exasperated smile. “Don’t be daft.” She pulled their joined hands until Maddie was forced to move forward and Sophie laid back with her. “You’re staying here with me.” And as she wrapped her arms around her Mads, she finally felt that ease returning to her frame. She pressed a kiss to her temple.

Maddie snuggled closer into her and Sophie could feel the slight smile pressed to her collarbone. They were quiet awhile again. It seemed they needed those moments to just re-adjust and realign. And Sophie felt, not for the first time, that this was the most mature relationship she’d ever been in. That as long as they could come back together and talk and understand, they’d be fine. They’d make it far. They’d make it.

“Did your Mum really compare me to a mutt from the pound?” It was muttered into her neck and the words and the vibrations made Sophie laugh.

“Well, I can’t deny how adorable you are.” Maddie huffed but she felt her press tighter to her. She started running her fingers through her hair. “Sorry my Mum still says things like that. And I’m sorry she’ll probably never stop.”

Maddie shrugged against her. “At least she’s not disgusted by my presence anymore.”

It still affected Maddie, she knew, when things like that were said. She would find them humorous sometimes, but other times it was hard to forget. And Sophie hated that her own mother was behind many of the comments. Even if she didn’t necessarily mean them in a harsh way.

“You know my Mum’s proud of you. She just has an awful way of wording it.”

She felt Maddie nod and she knew she understood, they’d talked about it before, but she also knew she still needed to be reminded with the right wording.

“How’s about we put a movie on and just forget about today for a while, what d’ya say?” When Maddie lifted her head and smiled at her, kissing her chastely, she pushed into the kiss to properly thank her for following after her, for talking to her, for loving her.

They fell asleep to the movie, Sophie wrapped around Maddie, feeling her stress replaced with the calm she always found there with her Mads.

And maybe they still had some sorting to do, and they still had the whole Jenny ordeal to deal with, but right now it was just them. And that was alright. 


End file.
